Oneshot 4
by Kuroda117
Summary: Si te ordenan algo que sabes que esta mal...¿lo harias?


**Lamento mi ausencia y se que debo historias, solo que estas semanas me toco un horario de trabajo que me impidio tener lo necesario para escribir a tiempo, pero estuve escribiendo varios en el tiempo que tuve y creo que les gustara...esta es una de los Changelings y hare otra que se me ocurrio mientras leia Sad Sins...así es Nyx tendra un oneshot en una de mis historias...solo pido paciencia en lo que me acomodo mejor para continuar, gracias.**

**Changeling**

En algún lugar de Broken Leylands

-Equestria...siempre tan sonriente y feliz...cosechando todo ese amor para que nosotros lo tomemos...se burlarón de mi una vez...desterrandome hacia estos inhóspitos lugares, pero pronto volvere para tomar lo que es mio...indica Chrysalis

-Estoy listo mi reina indica un Changeling

-¿Ya sabes cual va hacer tu papel? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Si mi reina, infiltrarme entre ellos...conseguir entrar a Canterlot y abrir paso a nuestras fuerzas...todo esto cuando logre ganarme la confianza de las portadoras de los elementos dice el Changeling

-Sabes que esto tomara tiempo y tu hambre podria delatarte dice Chrysalis

-Podre soportar mi reina responde el Changeling

-Tal vez...pero para que no falles me asegurare de que no pierdas tu objetivo...no quiero alarmarlos de mi plan, así que hasta que yo llegue...no recordaras quien eres y cual es tu objetivo dice Chrysalis mientras su cuerno resplandece de magia

-Todo sea su voluntad dice el Changeling

-Y así sera, así sera dice Chrysalis mientras su magia empieza a cubrir a su vasallo y su plan comienza

Ponyville, después de los sucesos del Imperio de cristal, Sweet Apple Acres

-¡HOLA FAMILIA!, ya regrese dice Applejack

-¡Applejack, bienvenida! Dice Applebloom

-Mi niña, ¿como te fue? Pregunta la abuela Smith

-Bien abuela, tengo mucho que contarles...¿donde esta Big Macintosh? Pregunta Applejack

-Esta en el huerto responde Applebloom

-Pobre, debe de estar muy cansado y que le deje todo el trabajo a él dice Applejack

-No creo mi niña, no desde que tenemos un nuevo ayudante dice Smith

-¿Nuevo ayudante?...pero no requerimos mas ayuda que el de la familia dice Applejack

-Lo se...pero últimamente has estado ayudando a tus amigas y salvando Equestria que fue buena idea contratarlo, llego hace poco y a demostrado ser una buena ayuda, así no tendras que preocuparte por tus deberes y estar mas relajada dice Smith

-Eso lo juzgare yo dice Applejack

En el huerto

-¡Big! Dice Applejack

-Eyup...hola Applejack dice Big

-Me alegra verte trabajando, lamento no estar mucho tiempo para ayudarte dice Applejack

-Descuida...no es una molestia dice Big

-La abuela me conto sobre un ayudante, ¿sabes donde esta? Pregunta Applejack

-Eyup...se encuentra recogiendo las manzanas señala Big

-Voy a ir averlo...¿has tenido problemas con el? Pregunta Applejack

-Nope responde Big

-¡Oye disculpa amigo! Dice Applejack

-¿Si? responde un pony terrestre de color verde, ojos cafes, crin y cola de color negra con una cutie mark de hoz

-Lamento interrumpirte pero creo que mi abuela se precipito un poco al contratarte, veras...esta granja siempre a sido manejada por nuestra familia, aunque agradesco tu ayuda pero temo que no podras quedarte aqui dice Applejack

-Bueno...solo he visto trabajar a Big Macintosh aqui, y creo que mi ayuda podria ser necesitada ademas de que necesito el trabajo...pero si es tu descisión que me vaya...dice el pony

-Me alegra que lo entiendas...dice Applejack

-Pero creo que el resto de tu familia puede opinar tambien dice el pony

-¿Eh?...si...este...me parece valido eso dice Applejack

-Eyup...por mi parte puedo decir que viene su ayuda en muchos momentos en que no estas dice Big

-¿Applebloom? Pregunta Applejack

-Recuerdas cuando Big se lastimo y tu te ocupaste sola de todo, el podria ayudar en tiempos similares dice Applebloom

-Creo que mi abuela estaria de acuerdo con eso, ok...tu ganas, bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acre...soy Applejack

-Y yo soy Sickle, espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante

El tiempo pasa y las aventuras de Applejack junto con sus amigas continuaban, mientras Sickle apoyaba su ausencia y manteniendose como un pony mas en el pueblo, incluso le daba espacios a la familia Apple cuando tenia sus reuniones y seguia trabajando normalmente, a veces platicaba con Big o la abuela Smith sobre su familia que era de Fillydelphia, cuando decidió dejar su hogar su primer pensamiento que tuvo fue trabajar en una granja, toda su vida era eso...como si fuera su obligación desde que recuerda, pasaba pocos ratos con Applejack y solo se trataban cuando trabajaban juntos en la granja, no habia oportunidad de que su amistad creciera hasta hace pocos días cuando Twilight Sparkle ascendió a princesa.

Con los nuevos dias que vinierón, las salidas de Applejack ya eran menos frecuentes a pesar de seguir en contacto con las demas, por lo que se centro en la granja donde la amistad entre ella y Sickle comenzo a crecer

-Esa fiesta que tuvo Twilight después de la ceremonia, fue increible dice Applejack

-¿En serio?...me hubiera gustado verlo dice Sickle

-¿Por que no fuiste?...fue algo que presenciar entre todos pregunta Applejack

-Habia trabajo que hacer por aqui, pero con lo que me cuentas me parece que es suficiente responde Sickle

-Ahora que lo pienso amigo...no has dejado de trabajar ni un solo momento...eso lo agradesco, pero no deberias...no se, ¿salir con tus amigos o alguien? Pregunta Applejack

-No tengo muchos amigos y si he salido de aqui...por ratos, me siento mas a gusto trabajar aqui dice Sickle

-Sabes...una vez no deje de trabajar ni un solo momento y eso me puso en una pesima condición, se me ocurre algo, ¿por que no vienes conmigo en la siguiente reunión con mis amigas? Pregunta Applejack

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ademas el huerto requiere muchos cuidados y...indica Sickle

-Vamos, por un día que no estes aqui no es el fin del mundo...se que el trabajo duro es bueno, aunque parece que lo tuvieras enterrado en esa cabeza tuya dice Applejack

-¿Eso crees?...ok, vamos entonces dice Sickle

En la plaza de Ponyville

-Y entonces dinos, ¿hace cuanto estas en la granja de Applejack? Pregunta Rarity

-Hace un tiempo responde Sickle

-¿Y como es que no te habiamos visto hasta ahora? Pregunta Rainbow

-Por supuesto que si...solo que estan muy ocupadas para notarlo dice Sickle (referencia a un pony de fondo)

-Hmmmm...piensa Pinkie Pie

-¿Que sucede Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Es raro, conozco a todos los ponys de aqui y nunca crei darte la bienvenida dice Pinkie Pie

-Casi todo el tiempo estoy vendiendo las manzanas en el mercado o en la granja ayudando dice Sickle

-¿Y donde esta tu casa? Pregunta Rarity

-Vive en el granero desde que llego, lamento que la paga no sea muy sustancial para que consigas un mejor lugar dice Applejack

-Descuida...es comodo ahi dice Sickle

-Si trabajas en la granja con Applejack, entonces tambien debes de ser fuerte...¿unas fuerzas? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-¿Tienes que competir con cualquiera Rainbow Dash? Pregunta Rarity

-Ok...ok...dice Rainbow

"Welcome Welcome Welcome!

A fine welcome to you!

Welcome Welcome Welcome

I say how do you do?

Welcome Welcome Welcome I say hip hip hooray!

Welcome Welcome Welcome to ponyville today!

"

-Parece que oficialmente eres bienvenido a Ponyville dice Applejack

-Eso veo...jejeje...¿uh? Dice Sickle hasta que ve una pareja de enamorados disfrutar una bebida al lado de ellos

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿eh?...no...es solo que quisiera probar una de las que estan tomando, parecen deliciosos dice Sickle

-Oh-oh yo tambien...traere unos enseguida dice Pinkie Pie

-Bueno...parece que ya que no tenemos por ahora aventuras con Twilight...podemos ocuparnos de nuestros trabajos dice Rarity

-Si, pero eso no nos detendra en ayudarla cuando lo necesite ¿o si? Pregunta Rainbow

-Pero ahora ella es una princesa y tiene muchos guardias y deberes dice Fluttershy

-Es verdad...puede que no tenga tiempo para estar con nosotras dice Applejack

-¡Aqui estan!...¿por que las caras largas? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Por que ya no estaremos con Twilight tanto tiempo como lo haciamos antes dice Rarity

-¡Ohhhhh!...dice Pinkie Pie

-Si me lo preguntan, no deberian de preocuparse tanto...todas ustedes seguiran juntas a pesar de la distancia, eso es lo que les han enseñado desde que son pequeñas, estoy seguro que las extraña tanto como ustedes a ella dice Sickle

-Eso es verdad dice Pinkie Pie

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso dice Rarity

-Tus padres supieron como enseñarte sobre estas cosas dice Fluttershy

-Mis padres...si...se mucho sobre amistad y...amor...hmmmm piensa Sickle

-Pero olvidemos eso, ya tendremos oportunidad de estar con Twilight dice Rainbow Dash

Mas tarde

-Sabes amigo, a pesar de que todo salio bien...no se, te noto algo preocupado dice Applejack

-Bueno...es algo gracioso de hecho dice Sickle

-¿En serio?...¿podrias contarme? Pregunta Applejack

-Es solo que...no tengo muchos recuerdos mas de los que vivi aqui dice Sickle

-Pero nos contaste de tu familia y tu viaje dice Applejack

-Y es todo lo que recuerdo...es como si no supiera nada mas de ahi...te sere sincero, cuando vi a esa pareja me dio un...extraño sentimiento dice Sickle

-¿Que tan extraño? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se...como si, quisiera probarlo dice Sickle

-¿Probar el amor?...eso si que es raro dice Applejack

-Lo se...me agrada cuando ries dice Sickle

-Oye, oye...mas despacio dice Applejack

-¿Que?...¿acaso creiste que tu y yo?...jejeje...espera que Big escuche esto dice Sickle empezando a correr

-¡Oye...regresa! Ordena Applejack corriendo atras de él

Los siguientes dias fuerón por así decirlo tranquilos para Equestria, pero todo esto cambio con la llegada de unos familiares

Sweet Apple Acres

-Unas cestas mas y habremos terminado el día de hoy dice Applejack

-Eyup responde Big

-Por fin...se estaba poniendo algo pesado el asunto dice Sickle

-¡Hola, hola!

-¿Quien es ese? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se dice Sickle

-Hermano, por fin te encuentro dice un pony terrestre de color verde olivo, ojos de color verdes, crin y cola de color amarillo y trae una cutie mark de un azadón

-¿Hermano? Pregunta Big

-Si...mi madre me envio a buscarte, nos esta esperando en la casa con la abuela Smith dice el pony terrestre

-No sabia que tu familia iba a venir dice Applejack

-¿No?...sigues siendo descuidado hermano...nos envio una carta para que lo visitaramos, pero que modales los mios...mi nombre es Hoe

-Hola Hoe, yo soy Applejack y el es mi hermano Big Macintosh

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pero vamos...no hagamos esperar a nuestra madre dice Hoe

-Si...claro dice Sickle muy confundido

En la casa

-Me alegra que ya llegaran, quisiera presentarles a la madre de Sickle...la señora Gallows dice Smith mostrando a una pony terrestre de color verde azabache, ojos azul oscuro, crin y melena azul y una cutie mark de una horca

-Mi pequeño, te extrañaba tanto dice Gallows abrazandolo

-Si...mamá dice Sickle

Más tarde

-Les tengo que agradecer por cuidar a mi pequeño, espero no les haya causado muchos problemas dice Gallow

-No es nada, el muchacho a trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo y a demostrado ser una gran ayuda aqui en la granja dice Smith

-Me alegro, cuando era pequeño nunca se estaba quieto ademas de ser muy travieso dice Gallow

-Ahh...que tierno dice Applebloom

-Applebloom...¿podrias ayudarme a traer el postre? Pregunta Applejack

-Seguro responde Applebloom

Y así

-¿Has notado algo raro en ellos? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Como que? Pregunta Applebloom

-Mira el rostro de Sickle...¿no te parece como confundido? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...¿por que sera? Pregunta Applebloom

-Parece que no los conociera, pero les sigue el juego...algo anda mal dice Applejack

-Pero ellos lo conocen, no tiene por que estar así dice Applebloom

-Me preocupa...dice Applejack

-¿Te preocupa mucho? Pregunta Applebloom

-Si...oye...¿que quieres decir?...¿y por que me miras de esa forma? Pregunta Applejack

-Nada...es bueno que te preocupes por él dice Applebloom

-(No me preocupo tanto por él...es mi amigo nada mas) piensa Applejack

Más tarde

-Nos retiramos, fue una hermosa velada dice Gallow

-Pero es tarde, deberian de pasar la noche aqui dice Smiht

-Descuide, estamos en una casa cercana aqui en Ponyville...ademas no queremos molestar dice Gallow

-Permiteme acompañarte madre dice Sickle

-Gracias hijo, pasaremos unos dias aqui...espero que tengamos oportunidad de volver a tener una velada igual dice Gallow

-Igualmente dice Smith

-Despidanse mis niños dice Gallow

-Que pasen buenas noches dice Hoe

-Regresare por la mañana, quisiera pasar tiempo con mi familia dice Sickle

-Si descuida, no pasa nada...solo cuidate...es decir cuidense dice Applejack

-Si responde Sickle

-¿No son una bella familia? Pregunta la abuela Smith

-Eyup responde Big

-Son agradables dice Applebloom

-(Sigo pensando que algo no esta bien aqui) piensa Applejack

A medio camino de Ponyville

-Ok...basta de farsas...¿quienes son ustedes? Pregunta Sickle parandose enfrente de ambos

-Cariño...no deberias de hablarme con ese tono dice Gallow

-Se que no son nada de mi...exijo respuestas dice Sickle

-Hoe...¿quieres encargarte? Pregunta Gallow

-Si...mi reina responde Hoe transformandose en su forma real

-¿Que?...¿que esta pasando? Pregunta Sickle

-Es hora de que despiertes mi pequeño changeling dice Gallow volviendose Chrysalis

-No...entiendo...arggggg dice Sickle mientras es cubierto por la magia de la reina

-El hechizo que puso sobre él parece haber sido muy fuerte mi reina dice Hoe

-Tenia que serlo, si no su hambre lo hubiera devorado dice Chrysalis

-Mi reina...¿es acaso la hora? Pregunta Sickle volviendose un changeling

-Así es...pronto nos llevaras a Canterlot a ver a las princesas, una vez reunidas él abrira los conductos de las catacumbas para que pasen todas las tropas y entonces tomaremos su ciudad una vez mas dice Chrysalis

-¿Pero que hay de su magia mi reina? Pregunta Hoe

-Ya he derrotado a Celestia una vez y la princesa Luna no sera diferente, Twilight Sparkle no sera rival tampoco dice Chrysalis

-¿Que hay de los elementos de la armonía? Pregunta Sickle

-Sin la sexta para que funcionen, no son rivales siquiera...al volverse princesa perdio contacto con su elemento...todo esta tal y como fue planeado dice Chrysalis

-¿Cuando quiere que empezemos todo mi reina? Pregunta Sickle

-Pronto...pero antes quiero que hagas algo dice Chrysalis

-Ordene mi reina responde Sickle

-Regresa a donde vive esa pony y aliméntate de ella, quiero que estes en optimas condiciones además de que estara bajo mi control una vez que te hayas alimentado de ella dice Chrysalis

-Sus deseos seran cumplidos responde Sickle retirandose de nuevo hacia la granja

-Nada se interpondra esta vez en lograr mis propositos hehehehehehe se rie Chrysalis

El changeling vuela cautelosamente hasta la puerta de la casa, entra con mucho cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido y sube las escaleras, arriba empieza a oler el olor mas fuerte a amor encontrandose en la habitación de Applejack, al no tener necesidad de asegurar las puertas entra fácilmente y se acerca a su presa. Al momento de observarla abre su boca para succionar el amor que ella tiene pero...

" solo cuidate"

Las palabras de Applejack resuenan en su cabeza y se detiene por completo, la observa un largo rato y después sale de ahi no sin antes abrigarla bien, en su mente pasaban los recuerdos de cuando solo era Sickle y no un changeling...se empezaba a cuestionar sobre este plan que tenia su reina para poder alimentar a sus subditos, el hambre comenzo a retumbar en él...sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de alimentarse con amor pero no podia tomar la de ni uno de la familia Apple o de algún pony de Ponyville...por lo que se retiro en silencio hacia el granero y se acurruco para dormirse por esa noche, comenzando a tener sueños muy reveladores.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!

El sueño mostraba a la reina Chrysalis tomando control de Equestria, esclavisando y entregando todo a sus subditos para que se alimentaran de sus victimas, mientras el permanecia sin hacer nada, solo observando tanta destrucción

-¿Que clase de pesadilla es esta? Pregunta Luna

-La mia responde Sickle

-¿Por que un subdito como tu, tiene un sueño de este tipo? Pregunta Luna

-Antes era algo y ahora soy otra cosa...no puedo decidir que hacer dice Sickle

-Obviamente tu mente esta en conflicto, debes de pensar muy bien en lo que es mas importante en tu vida, rezo por que dejes de soñar esta clase de cosas y descuida, la princesa de la noche vela por los ponys como tu dice Luna

-¿Y si no fuera un pony? Pregunta Sickle mientras revela su forma pero el sueño termina y una nueva mañana hace presencia

Los siguientes tres días se mantuvo ocupado con su familia dejando a un lado sus obligaciones en la granja, los Apple comprendian que quisiera estar un tiempo con sus familiares por lo que no dijerón nada pensando que una vez que ellos regresaran a su hogar el volveria, pero Applejack se sentia extraña al no verlo e incluso se hacia la idea de que la evitaba lo cual la preocupo mucho y no solo ella, si no su reina también

-¿Que sucede vasallo mio?...¿acaso has sido descubierto? Pregunta Chrysalis

-No mi reina, es solo que no veo que sea un buen momento para realizar sus planes dice Sickle

-¿Que acabas de decir? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Debe de haber una forma de hacer esto sin...dice Sickle mientras Chrysalis lo observaba muy meticulosamente

-SI no fueras uno de mis sirvientes, diria que estas cuestionandome dice Chrysalis

-Me disculpo si le di esa idea mi reina dice Sickle

-Bien, me has servido completamente bien, tienes un gran futuro a mi lado así que no lo heches a perder...es hora de que regreses con ella y le sugieras llevarnos a Canterlot, estoy segura que ella no se negara mientras este controlada por nosotros dice Chrysalis

-Así sera...mi reina responde Sickle

En la granja

-Y entonces le dije a Scootaloo...dice Applebloom

-Hey...mira quien viene dice Applejack

-Hola...¿como estan? Dice Sickle

-Tiempo si no verte amigo dice Big

-Lamento no haber podido presentarme antes dice Sickle

-Descuida...querias pasar tiempo con tusmadre y hermano, entendemos eso dice Applejack

-Gracias...pronto se iran, pero mi madre quiere hacer algo mas antes de regresar a casa dice Sickle

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Applebloom

-Quiere conocer a la princesa Celestia y a las demas princesas en persona...le dije que tal vez eso no es posible ya que ni yo mismo he estado tancerca de ellas dice Sickle

-Una petición algo caprichosa, pero entendible...tal vez yo pueda hacer algo dice Applejack

-No quisiera seguir molestando...yo...ugh...dice Sickle tocandose la cabeza

-¿Que te sucede? Pregunta Big

-Nada...solo fue un pequeño mareo...dice Sickle tratando de mantenerse en pie

-No te ves bien dice Applebloom

-Es solo que no logre desayunar el día de hoy...no es nada dice Sickle

-Entonces deberias de comer algo...ten esta manzana, esta muy sabrosa dice Applejack

Sickle toma la manzana pero antes de recordar le pareceria una sabrosa manzana, pero ahora no es mas que una fruta que no lo alimentaria nunca, entonces comienza a mordisquear poco a poco la manzana, cada bocado que toma le da un sabor amargo para él...no podia levantar sospechas así que se la termina toda

-¿Mejor? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...gracias dice Sickle

-Sobre la propuesta de tu madre, dejamelo todo a mi...arreglare la visita con Twilight, estoy segura que ayudara dice Applejack

-Entonces avisare a mi madre, se pondra muy contenta dice Sickle mientras aun mantiene el horrible sabor de la manzana

Mas tarde

-¿Todo listo? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Si...ella hara lo posible para nuestra llegada con las princesas dice Sickle

-Bien...Hoe se encargara de abajo, yo de las princesas y tu te encargaras de las portadoras ordena Chrysalis

-¿Yo solo princesa? Pregunta Sickle

-Contamos con la casualidad de controlar a una de ellas, cuando esto empiece ellas trataran de detenernos, pero tu las emboscaras con la vaquera y seran un problema menos dice Chrysalis

-¿Como sabe que ellas iran tambien? Pregunta Sickle

-Es simple, son amigas...si una de ellas va, las demas la seguiran para juntarse...mas amor que devorar, así que preparensen...pronto nos daremos un enorme festín dice Chrysalis

-A la orden, mi reina dicen Hoe y Sickle

Applejack hace todo lo posible para lograr la petición de Sickle, logrando una rapida visita a las princesas por lo menos un momento, suficiente para que Chrysalis logre sus planes...Sickle comienza a pensar ademas de sentirse débil, la falta de alimento lo pone en una pésima condición que logra ocultar por poco, como si todo cayera en su lugar, las palabras de Chrysalis se hacen realidad juntando a ls portadoras también en sus redes. Todos se juntan en Sweet Apple Acres para recibir los transportes que son enviados por Twilight, dirigiendose hacia Canterlot donde despreocupadas no sabian de la amenaza debajo de Canterlot donde los tuneles se empiezan a llenar de Changelings

Después del arrivo

-Canterlot, que agradable vista dice Gallow

-Me alegra que le guste señora dice Applejack

-Miren, es Twilight...hola Twilight saluda Pinkie Pie

-Chicas, me alegra volver a verlas dice Twilight

-Siempre es un gusto volver a verte cariño dice Rarity

-Rarity...hola...tanto tiempo sin verte dice Spike

-¡Spikey wikey! Dice Rarity

-Twilight, quiero que conoscas a mis amigos...ella es Gallow, el Hoe y Sickle dice Applejack

-Mucho gusto, Applejack me a hablado mucho de ustedes..me alegra poder ayudarla a cumplir su deseo dice Twilight

-Muchas gracias princesa, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que conocerla en persona dice Gallow

-Lamento que su visita con la princesa Celestia y Luna sea muy breve, pero hice lo mas que pude dice Twilight

-Muchas gracias, sera algo que no olvidare...¿verdad mis niños? pregunta Gallow

-Si madre responden Hoe y Sickle

-Por aqui por favor dice Twilight guiandolos por Canterlot hasta el castillo

Ya en el castillo

-Madre, ¿podria alcanzarte después?...quisiera dar una visita rápida a la ciudad dice Hoe

-Por supuesto, no te vayas a tardar...mi pequeño, siempre es muy curioso dice Gallow

-¿Estara bien solo? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Descuiden, sabe cuidarse solo y si se tarda enviare a Sickle a buscarlo dice Gallow

-No es una ciudad el cual se pierda uno, estoy segura que no le pasara nada dice Twilight

-Entremos entonces dice Gallow

En el interior

-Llevare a Gallow y a Sickle con las princesas, pueden esperarme en esa habitación , no tardare mucho para que hablemos sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo dice Twilight

-De acuerdo dice Rainbow Dash

Por los corredores del castillo, Twilight guia a los dos escoltados por varios guardias que los dirigen hacia la sala del trono donde al abrir las puertas los esperaban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, entrarón normalmente hasta ellas he hicierón una reverencia

-Sean bienvenidos a Canterlot dice Celestia

-Oh princesa Celestia, su belleza es mas grande que los relatos que escuche sobre usted en la ciudad dice Gallow

-Gracias, me alegra conocerla a usted tambien...y me alegra conocer a uno de mis súbditos que a trabajado para hacer prosperar a Ponyville dice Celestia

-No creo merecer recibir tal honor princesa Celestia, solo soy un humilde pony terrestre dice Sickle

-Espero que tus sueños sean mas tranquilizadores que aquella pesadilla que tuviste dice Luna

-¿Sueño? Pregunta Gallow

-Descuida madre, fue solo una pesadilla dice Sickle

-Prepare un pequeño evento de té en su honor, lamento que sea breve pero hay asuntos que estan sin atender aún dice Celestia

-Nada me agradaria mas que eso, tambien hubiera deseado hablar con ustedes mas tiempo...supongo que en algun futuro podremos honrarnos con eso dice Gallow

-Si me disculpan, mientras ustedes toman el té, ire a atender a las demas visitas dice Twilight

-Entiendo Twilight, puedes ir dice Celestia

-Sickle, acompaña a la princesa Twilight...estoy segura que al igual que tu hermano quisieras visitar el castillo dice Gallow

-Por supuesto madre dice Sickle

-No hace falta, puedes quedarte aqui a disfrutar el té con las princesas dice Twilight

-No es ninguna molestia princesa Twilight, regresare de todas formas por mi madre una vez que hayan terminado dice Sickle

-De acuerdo, entonces te dare un pequeño tour mientras llegamos a donde estan las demas dice Twilight

-Nos vemos después cariño dice Gallow lanzandole una mirada muy seria

-Por supuesto...madre responde Sickle

En los corredores

-Me alegra poder conocerte al fin dice Twilight

-¿Por que princesa? Pregunta Sickle

-Applejack me explico todo sobre ti, cuando llegaste a Sweet Apple, que todo el tiempo que estuvimos nosotras ayudando a Equestria tu ayudabas a la granja, incluso sobre lo que sabe sobre tu vida...tuve deseos de conocerte por hacerla feliz dice Twilight

-¿Feliz? Pregunta Sickle

-Si, desde que me volvi princesa no he tenido tiempo de verlas muy a menudo y ella hablaba de ti como si no hubiera otra cosa en ella, cada una de ellas a avanzado en su vida al igual que yo...desearia estar mas tiempo junto a ellas pero tengo una obligación aqui al igual que ellas en sus vidas, no soy una experta en esto pero podria asegurar que eres especial para ella no solo como su amigo...pero solo son suposiciones mias, puedes regresar con tu madre y las princesas, desde aqui podre ir junto a ellas...cuando terminen podremos dar un recorrido juntos por el castillo, ¿te parece? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...seguro dice Sickle mientras observa como Twilight se dirige hacia la habitación donde estan sus amigas

Sickle se queda parado sin moverse, mientras es vigilado por los guardias...se supone que estaria junto a ellas cuando esto empezaria y las enfrentaria hasta tener refuerzos junto a la controlada Applejack, pero nunca se alimento de ella...las palabras de Twilight hacen eco en su cabeza al igual que el hambre, no le quedaba mucho de fuerza por lo que se encamino hacia el corredor menos vigilado para escabullirse cambiando su aspecto al de un guardia y entrar por el lugar que habia señalado su reina

En las catacumbas

-Todo listo, mi reina estara complacida dice Hoe al colocar una bomba magica en una de las paredes que conectan a los túneles mas abajo que en estos momentos estan llenos de Changelings, este artefacto es del tamaño de un futbol americano, pero tiene una gran potencia concentrada en su interior de metal

-¡Hoe!

-¿Quien me llama?...Sickle, que haces aqui dice Hoe

-He venido a relevarte, las cosas se estan poniendo feas arriba y la reina necesita tu ayuda dice Sickle

-Mentiroso, la reina es superior dice Hoe

-De acuerdo, entonces hagamos esto por las malas dice Sickle

-Ja...¿nos traicionas?...es de suponerse, viviste tanto tiempos con nuestro alimento que debio afectarte, ¿pero que diran cuando se enteren que te alimentaste de ellos una vez que recobraste tu memoria? Pregunta Hoe

-Eso no pasara dice Sickle

-¿Que otras traiciones a nuestra raza has cometido? Pregunta Hoe al captar sus palabras

Una batalla de Changelings no es una común ni corriente, gracias a que pueden adoptar cualquier forma los combates pueden ser breves y peligrosos, Hoe toma la forma de un tigre mientras que Sickle adopta la forma de un Timberwolf, podria parecer una batalla desigual pero a pesar de sufrir las garras de Hoe, Sickle tiene la oportunidad de reformarse otra vez y continuar atacando, Hoe entonces cambia a un oso mientras Sickle cambia a un canguro, la fuerza sigue siendo desigual pero la agilidad de Sickle es mas superior por lo que logra esquivar sus ataques con facilidad aunque sus patadas no tienen efecto en su contrincante, Hoe vuelve a cambiar a una manticora mientras Sickle cambia a un minotauro, esta vez la fuerza se iguala por lo que se separan volviendo a su forma de Changeling

-Estamos iguales...podriamos seguir así por días...pero mi reina requerira pronto su ejercito así que hazte a un lado ordena Hoe

-Obligame reta Sickle

-Bien, si aún te queda honor enfrentame en esta forma...un solo golpe definira esta contienda dice Hoe mostrando los colmillos

-No confio en que seras honorable, pero de todas maneras aceptó tu reto dice Sickle

Ambos se miran y esperan, un ataque que tienen los Changelings en su verdadera forma es la mordida con sus colmillos, algo que ya no hacen desde hace mucho cuando tienen la posibilidad de cambiar a otras formas mas peligrosas. El ataque es decisivo y rapido cuando se lanzan entre ellos, pero Hoe hace trampa al volverse un tigre nuevamente golpeando con sus filosas garras a Sickle hiriendolo gravemente al momento de cruzarse

-Ese es el destino de los tridores dice Hoe

-Tal...vez...pero...tambien para los...tramposos dice Sickle cayendo al suelo

-¿Que?...ghhhhh...se queja Hoe al sentir las marcas de los colmillos de Sickle en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo también mientras arriba todo el plan se echaba a perder

En la sala del trono

-Este té viene bien con un pastelillo dice Celestia

-Si...ya lo creo...quisiera preguntarles una cosa dice Gallow

-¿Que es señorita Gallow? Pregunta Luna

-Escuche que una vez Canterlot habia sido atacada por una...como decirlo, una villana dice Gallow

-Así fue, fue durante la boda de mi sobrina Candance...fue algo peligroso pero aofrtunadamente logramos salir todos bien dice Celestia

-Ya veo...me alegro que eso se haya evitado dice Gallow

-Pero no nos deshicimos de ella para siempre, sabemos que volvera dice Luna

-¿Y que haran en caso de que regrese? Pregunta Gallow

-Estaremos preparadas...Equestria se a fortalezido desde la última vez dice Celestia

-Ya lo creo..hmm...jijijiji...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA se empieza a reir Gallow

-¿Que es tan gracioso? Pregunta Celestia

-Nada, solamente que me parece gracioso que esten preparadas...para enfrentarme dice Chrysalis cambiando a su verdadera forma

-¡Chrysalis! Dice Luna

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!...¿sorprendidas? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Esta vez estamos preparadas para todo dice Celestia

-No lo creo...te derroté una vez Celestia y estoy segura que Luna sera lo mismo ademas mis changelings tomaran su ciudad una vez mas dice Chrysalis

-¡No te lo permitiremos! Indica Celestia

-¡Ya es tarde, A MI MIS CHANGELINGS! Grita Chrysalis

-¿Que esta haciendo? Pregunta Luna

-¡CHANGELINGS! Grita Chrysalis

-¡GUARDIAS! Grita Celestia

Un gran despliegue de guardias diurnos y nocturnos empiezan a llenar el salón real, rodeando a la reina de los changelings sin darle escapatoria alguna

-Tu reino a terminado Chrysalis dice Luna

-No...solo se a retrasado mi reinado sobre todos ustedes indica Chrysalis mientras el suelo debajo de ella se empieza a llenar de flamas y va desapareciendo por el piso

-¡ATRAPENLA! Ordena Luna pero ya era demasiado tarde

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Twilight llegando con las démas

-Chrysalis se encuentra en Canterlot, guardias busquen por todos lados...aún no pasa el peligro ordena Celestia

-¿Que paso con Gallow?...¿y con Sickle? Pregunta Applejack

-Me temo que hemos sido engañados Applejack, Gallow era Chrysalis y por lo mas concerniente la que lo acompañaba debe ser uno de sus súbditos dice Celestia

-¿Quieren decir que...él?...dice Applejack sintiendose mal por haber sido engañada

-No hay que sacar conclusiones aún hermana mayor, si Chrysalis fue tan tonta para aparecer de esta manera, es por que tenia un plan en mente...algo debio de haber fallado, sugiero que busquemos las respuestas mientras aún esten frescas dice Luna

Abajo del castillo

-Gkkkk...se queja Hoe

-¡INEPTOS!...¡ESTUPIDOS! Grita Chrysalis

-No fue...culpa mia, fue de él...nos traicionó señala Hoe

-Entonces pagara con su vida este fállo...tal vez no podre tomar Canterlot pero dañare seriamente su castillo y todo lo que se encuentre adentro de él, activa la bomba magica y ponla junto uno de los soportes del lugar...que su traición quede borrada del mapa ordena Chrysalis

-A la orden...mi reina dice Hoe activando la bomba magica y abandonando el lugar junto con Chrysalis dejando a su suerte al traidor

Mientras

-¿Han hallado algo? Pregunta Celestia

-No princesa, todo esta limpio

-Parece que no hallaremos nada princesa Celestia dice Twilight

-¿Que me dicen de abajo? Pregunta Luna

-Iremos nosotras, vamos Twilight dice Applejack

-Nos teletransportare, sera mas rapido dice Twilight

-Tengan cuidado, no sabemos si hay mas enemigos aqui dice Celestia

-Lo tendremos dice Twilight mientras desaparece junto con Applejack

-Quisiera que me dijeras una cosa Luna, ¿que sabes sobre esto? Pregunta Celestia

-Sickle habia tenido un sueño, normalmente los Changelings no sueñan...carecen de eso dice Luna mientras sigue su explicación

Abajo

-¿Ves algo Twilight? Pregunta Applejack

-Nada, creo que es seguro aqui dice Twilight

-Volvamos con las demas, tal vez tuvieron mas suerte en hallar algo dice Applejack

-Espera...¿oyes eso? Pregunta Twilight

-Suena como un reloj, proviene de ahi indica Applejack

-Vamos dice Twilight cuando dan vuelta a la esquina se encuentran con el artefacto

-¿Que es eso? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Una bomba magica?...esto es grave, esto es grave...dice Twilight muy nerviosa

-¿Que es una bomba magica? Pregunta Applejack

-Algo muy malo, debemos de desaparecerlo...¿pero si lo activa?...debemos de apagarlo...¿pero lei algún libro sobre esto?...no se que hacer, hara un gran daño si llega a explotar...piensa Twilight, piensa...no queda mucho tiempo dice Twilight

-Oye, hay algo mas aqui...dice Applejack adentrandose un poco más

-HSSSSSS

-¡UN CHANGELING! Grita Applejack saltando hacia atras

-No ahora, si no detenemos esto Canterlot se vera muy afectada dice Twilight

-Descuida, me hare cargo de él dice Applejack interponiendose entre el changeling y Twilight

-Debe haber un mecanismo...por aqui...solo he visto dibujos...¿como logro hacer algo así? Se pregunta Twilight entrando en mas presión

-Ok insecto...uno de los tuyos me jugo una mala jugada...así que tendre que desquitarme contigo dice Applejack

-El changeling observa a Applejack, pero después centra su mirada en Twilight y se lanza hacia ella

-¡NO LO HARAS! Grita Applejack propinandole una patada en el costado

El changeling resiente el golpe pero no se detiene y empuja a Twilight a un lado quedandose enfrente de la bomba

-¡No hagas nada, si lo tocas Canterlot podria ser destruida! Advierte Twilight

El changeling se queda viendo la bomba, después a Twilight para terminar viendo a Appplejack

-Sera mejor que la escuches a menos que quieras terminar aqui dice Applejack

-Lo siento...Applejack

-¿Sickle?

El changeling cambia su forma a un águila y toma con todas sus fuerzas la bomba magica y empieza a sortear entre los tuneles mientras deja atras a ambas muy confundidas sobre lo que hara

-Hay que seguirlo dice Twilight

-¿Eh?...si, voy atras de ti responde Applejack entrando de nuevo en si

Arriba

-Ya se tardarón demasiado Applejack y Twilight dice Fluttershy

-Sera mejor bajar y buscarlas dice Rainbow

-Por aqui hay un pasaje hacia alla, solo tenemos que bajar con cuidado dice Luna abriendo el pasaje secreto

Del pasaje sale volando el águila llevando consigo el mortal artefacto, volando tan rápido como le es posible

-¿Que hacia un águila haya abajo? Pregunta Rarity

-No lo se dice Spike

-*Puf*puf*...¿vieron un ave pasar por aqui? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...se fue por haya dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Rapido debemos de alcanzarlo! ordena Twilight

-¡Esperen!...¿que sucede? Pregunta Rainbow

-Applejack espera...estas herida dice indica Spike

-¿Que?...no es mio...oh no...¡oh no! Dice Applejack apresurando mas su paso

-¡Esperen! Dice Spike

El águila atraviesa los salones y corredores hasta llegar a una ventana abierta donde empieza a ascender hasta arriba de Canterlot, una gran altura considerable en su estado que se encuentra y cuando siente que esta a punto de explotar lo arroja mas arriba y en tan solo segundos el cielo de Canterlot se vuelve muy brillante para después dar paso a una nube de humo muy grande

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunta Rainbbow Dash

-No querras saberlo dice Twilight

-¿No lo ves?...debe de estar por ahi dice Applejack buscando por los cielos

-¿Que buscas? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Sickle, ese tonto...¿por que hizo eso? Pregunta Applejack

-Espera...no entiendo...¿el águila era Sickle? Pregunta Rarity

-Espera veo algo caer por ese lado dice Luna

-Es él...esta cayendo muy rápido dice Spike

-Vamos, vuela...vuela...no te rindas...¡Rainbow has algo! Ordena Applejack

-¿Que?...oh claro...en seguida dice Rainbow Dash apresurando su veulo para interceptar al changeling

La explosión termino lo que habia empezado su rival, dejandolo mas lastimado y desmayado por las heridas y el hambre extremo que tiene, Rainbow Dash aumenta su velocidad para interceptarlo en el aire y lo logra atrapar deteniendo poco a poco la caida hasta llegar al suelo

-¡Rapido, traigan un médico! Ordena Twilight

-Hiciste tu eleción...dice Luna

Mas tarde

¿Como esta? Pregunta Applejack

-Hemos curado las heridas mas serias, pero no hemos logrado hacer que se alimente adecuadamente...si no come y se cuida hasta reponerse, creo que nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano

-Eso no es bueno dice Pinkie Pie

-Por ahora lo observaremos y veremos que sucede, no podemos hacer nada mas

-Gracias...los guardias estaran afuera por si algo ocurre dice Twilight

-Entendido princesa

-Applejack...mientras el estuvo bajo tu techo...¿ninguno de tu familia sufrio algún malestar o algo así? pregunta Twilight

-No...no lo creo...todo estaba bien...hasta que llego esa embustera...¿por que tuvo que terminar así esto? Se pregunta Applejack

-No sabemos sus razones para actuar de esa manera, pero de no haber hecho eso...no sabemos que hubiera pasado dice Twilight

-Pero se supone que es de los malos ¿o no? Pregunta Rainbow

-Nos salvo a todos, no creo que sea malo dice Fluttershy

-Pero es un changeling, una de esas horribles cosas que cambian de forma dice Rarity

-Pero era nuestro amigo...dice Pinkie Pie

-Discutiremos esto después...cuando logremos hacer que se reponga...vayamos afuera dice Twilight

-Sugarcube...quisiera quedarme un rato más dice Applejack

-No creo que sea conveniente eso dice Twilight

-Solo sera unos minutos dice Applejack

-De acuerdo...te esperaremos afuera dice Twilight

Cuando salen todas afuera, solo quedan Applejack y el changeling solos, ella lo observa todo vendado y recuerda su forma que usaba para ocultarse como Sickle...pero su verdadera forma no se puede ocultar más...

-Sickle...se que puedes escucharme...dime, ¿por que nos salvaste?, ¿no era deseos de esa embustera conquistar toda Equestria utilizandote? Pregunta Applejack

-...

-Estuviste con nosotros por mucho tiempo y aún así no mostraste signos de querer dañarnos o algo parecido...¿por que? Pregunta Applejack

-...

-Por amor a Celestia...dime por lo menos algo...¿por que quisiste ponerte en peligro por nosotras? Pregunta Applejack

-Por que...tenia que hacerlo responde Sickle

-¿Que quieres decir? Pregunta Applejack

-Mi reina, Chrysalis...su plan era infiltrar a uno de nosotros entre ustedes, me borro la memoria para evitar cualquier sospecha hasta que ella me los devolvio...luego queria que te dominara para usarte en contra de tus amigas, mientras Hoe abria un pasaje a las tropas y tomar Canterlot mientras enfrentaba a las princesas...casi lo lograba dice Sickle

-¿Pero que fallo? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se, estas cosas...cosas que no habia sentido antes...mi voluntad hacia mi reina era incuestionable...pero después de todo lo que pase aqui...interfirierón los recuerdos, haciendome dudar de mi lealtad...esa noche...no pude alimentarme de ti...no pude usarte y al final tome mi decisión...aunque no podia levantarme en ese momento escuche a la reina sellar mi destino, sabia que debia de actuar así que reuni lo último que me quedaba de fuerza y saque esa cosa...¿por que me salvarón?...soy su enemigo dice Sickle

-¿Por que no?...vimos lo que hiciste, además no dejamos a nadie lastimarse y menos haciendo cosas tan peligrosas dice Applejack

-De todas maneras fue en vano salvarme dice Sickle

-Claro que no, lo unico que tienes que hacer es recuperarte dice Applejack

-Sus alimentos no funcionan conmigo...antes de recordar quien soy podia, pero ahora sabe mas que a basura para mi, muero de hambre pero no pienso alimentarme de ni uno de ustedes...ya no mas dice Sickle

-Se alimentan del amor...estoy consiente de ello, necesitas eso para sobrevivir...dice Applejack

-Nadie brindaria eso para mi...así que sera mejor que me dejes solo aqui...no hay salvación para alguien como yo dice Sickle

-Entonces...toma el mio...dice Applejack

-¿Que? Pregunta Sickle

-Ya me escuchaste...puedes alimentarte del mio, puedes considerarlo un agradecimiento por salvarnos dice Applejack

-No...no lo hice en ese momento, no lo hare ahora dice Sickle

-Escucha...ya falta poco para que las manzanas Zap vuelvan a madurar y requeriremos toda la ayuda que podamos para recogerlas, en las ultimas nos ayudaste mucho, te necesitamos...yo te necesito dice Applejack

Sickle se queda viendo a los ojos de Applejack, un momento de silencio reina sobre el lugar...entonces Applejack se acerca y le da un abrazo muy tierno y amigable, lo cual hace que Sickle se sienta hambriento y a su vez confortable...y entonces se alimenta de ella

Afuera de la habitación

-¿Que creen que estan haciendo ahi adentro? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Tal vez hablando dice Fluttershy

-Hay que dalres tiempo, lo mas seguro es que lo convenza de seguir adelante dice Twilight

-Aqui viene señala Spike

-Applejack...¿que sucedio? Pregunta Rarity

-Digamos que...tendre la ayuda necesaria para la siguiente cosecha de Zaps responde Applejack

-Un segundo...¿que significa eso?...Applejack dice Twilight

En el trono

-¿Crees que sea seguro dejarlo así como así Luna? Pregunta Celestia

-Si...de todas maneras provo que su corazón es mas grande que su lealtad a Chrysalis, incluso sobre su hambre...estaremos bien hermana mayor dice Luna

Tiempo después, en la cosecha de Zap

-¡Ok familia, hay que cosechar la mayor cantidad posible de manzanas! Ordena Applejack

-Eyup responde Big Macintosh

-¡Si! Dice Applebloom

-Sera sencillo dice Sickle

-¡Entonces adelante! Ordena Applejack

La familia Apple ahora tiene un nuevo integrante, poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de todos aquellos que conocio y empezo una nueva vida como un miembro mas de Ponyville, alimentandose de un amor del cual no tenia necesidad de robar o tomar por la fuerza...sin importar de donde seamos, que hagamos o en que creamos...aquel que tenga el corazón para comprenderse a si mismo, siempre sera bienvenido en todos lados, sin excepción alguna...

FIN


End file.
